


Ohhh my love

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Model Harry, Professor Louis, Rich Harry Styles, Rich Louis, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: Louis Tomlinson a Drama School Professor former Broadway actor,  Harry Styles a famous Model/singer has a photo shoot for Gucci spread near Louis' flat. They met unexpectedly and they felt the instant connection between them.Does it a workout to their favor?Does love really win?





	1. For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and shares my Larry concept, I may be new in writing fics but please bear with me...I've read thousands of fics shared by mutuals and written by mutual which I adore. 
> 
> My twitter mutuals Elsie, jam, and joy helped me to build my confidence to go on with this writing.
> 
> Hope I could share my thoughts and feelings for you all to enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again larry is real... 
> 
> Please read end notes for more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis an AU drama Teacher, Harry a Gucci model met in an unexpected way. Does their story be a wonderful twist of fate or just another sad story that can ruin their lives? A story of wanting more and expecting something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic.revised by my beta for this chapter. Rion... So please understand some mistakes if I still have any. I wanted to share my love for Harry and Louis through this fic. Hoping and praying that somehow they are both happy and drinking tea somewhere.
> 
> Thank you for my twitter friends Elsie, Lena, and Jam. 
> 
> Please listen to the chosen song on this chapter:
> 
> Oh my love by John Lennon
> 
>  
> 
> Remember that Harry got the rose and Louis got the dagger. 
> 
> Larry is real

  
  
  
oh my love  
  
                  
                            ***Day 1***  
  
Louis usually went home at around six o’clock in the evening but today he got home early. He’s working as a Uni Drama professor. Since it was his rest day today he just wore his usual black Adidas track pants and his white t-shirt.

He left home early to picked up some paperwork that needed to be done A.S.A.P and decided to just bring it home instead. 

Louis was shocked when he arrived at his place, and to see that there are so many people lurking around their street. The policemen even put barricades to control the crowd of people.

Wondering to himself that this is a very unusual scenario in his area, which is usually quiet and peaceful. But today it’s different. Chaotic and filled with people chatters and some lookers even have a camera on them and snapping photos from each vehicle passing through the barricades that make him cross because he was not exempted to it, he loves his privacy and never enjoyed sprawling crowds of people even before he was actively doing his previous job. 

 _Maybe there’s an accident and people are just curious to know about it._  Silently commenting to himself.

It was not even nearly lunchtime and it seems the fish and fries store nearby got loads of people in it. He observed the situation and true enough it was the reason for this madness, there are lots of people getting in and out of the vicinity. Carrying loads of lights, boxes, and coffees inside.

Louis parked his black Range Rover on the opposite street of his building. He became furious knowing that there's a bus parked in his parking space. 

Louis composed himself not to overreact on the matter, he slings his messenger bag and went to the back of his car to get the box filled with a file of papers. He wanted to carry everything in one go, even how heavy it is. He just wanted to avoid this madness and these people buzzing around. Snapping photo after each photo, loud shutter sound from cameras, he even throws dismay looks to some people who take a photo of him.

He was even curious and wondering why there’s a group of Paparazzi standing by if this is just a crime scene or an accident. They even snapped photos of him, which made him more crossed. Some even knew him and called out his name but he didn't mind them, shrugged his shoulder like he usually does and went straight inside his building.

Louis walks towards to Jeffrey and curiously ask him if he knows about the buzz outside and his current problem with his car parking.

Jeffrey is assigned doorman and caretaker of the building he explained to Louis that he was informed earlier by the management that they allowed the bus to parked there. Jeffrey apologizes to Louis for the confusion and for not updating the status to him.

Louis leaves his boxes on Jeffrey's counter and curiously wanted to know the real deal with this bus. He went outside the building and knock on the door bus, a well-dressed lady with almond brown eyes named Barbara open the door and went outside and introduce herself to Louis.

Barbara is an Executive Assistant of O magazine and handler of some A-list models, she is now working directly with the fashion magazine from a global fashion brand Gucci that conducting a photo shoot in their area.

Barbara showed Louis the City Permit allowing them to use the parking space for three days, for whatever reason they may have.

Louis was confused because he was not informed about it that makes his headache a little for the loud noise surrounding him. Suddenly someone stepped outside the bus. A tall guy with soft curly hair, well dressed in emerald green eyed looking directly at him.

"Barbara, do we have a problem here? " said the curly guy.

The wonderful soft, low voice that’s coming out into this mans mouth, is like music to Louis’ ears. Barbara explained the situation to the curly guy, almost whispering. Where Louis just lost in his eyes and thoughts.

Louis thinks he can see clearly now, he was mesmerized with a magical creature standing in front of him that makes his heart beats faster than usual.

"How rude I'm for not introducing myself, I'm Harry Styles and you are? Harry extends his big hands to gesture for handshakes.

Louis is still agape and lost on his thoughts and gazing with the curly guy hair in front of him. He startled when he heard flashes of cameras in the background snapping photos of the guy that brought him back into reality.

"Ohhh, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I lived up there in that penthouse, top floor." Pointing to the direction of his Unit. Louis lightly scratches his head and felt his heart pounding very fast.

"Oh sorry, did I just say that... Sorry..." looking startled and confused.

Louis now shaking his head, touching his nose, wrinkled his eyes and trying to composed himself. He was not like this, it’s not his first time to see actors or well-known personality, he literally has grown to this being actor himself in Broadway plays.

Louis quit his acting career to pursue his longtime dream which is to become a drama teacher and share his experiences and knowledge to young aspiring talents.

He eventually found the courage and extends his hands and shook Harry's hand. He was looking intently to Harry’s eyes and felt electric friction that’s connecting them. Louis removed his hands, abruptly and now looking tensed and uneasy with the situation.

Harry on another hand, was also gazing and admiring the blue-eyed guy in front of him acting cool as usual and pretends that he was not affected by the friction he felt. The sudden connection of him to this guy looking tensely and ready to pissed in his pants. Harry just smiled to ease the tension to make the guy relaxed even more.

"So Mr. Tomlinson do we have a problem if we parked our bus here?" Barbara asks Louis.

Louis looks at the permit and reads it once again, throwing glances to Harry.

The permit indicates; a three days permit with a workable time frame, that’s favorable to him. Nine in the morning till five in the afternoon. He was slightly disappointed because he might not see this beautiful magical creature once again, he just smiled at Harry and nods to Barbara.

"I do think, we don't have any problem with this anymore, just want to apologize with my behavior earlier and for the confusion." Louis looking directly to Harry.

"Okay, then nice meeting you Mr. Tomlinson lives on a penthouse, top floor of that building hope to see you around." Harry biting his lips. Louis just walks inside the building and just smiled at Harry.

 _"I doubt"_ Louis talking to himself.

**********  
Day one of the photoshoot was about to end, the bus is already gone into Louis’ parking space, Jeffrey informed Louis about it. Louis went down to transfer his car.

Louis saw Harry from afar looking gorgeous and fit wearing a Gucci suit, smiling and accommodating his fans with some selfie photos and signing autographs.  
Harry saw him and made a salute gesture, Louis blushed and smiled and make a hand signals to Harry inviting him for a cup of coffee or tea whatever this guy desire.

Harry nods at him and pointed at his penthouse top floor.

Louis laughed at him and gestured his hands and mouthing "Common".

Louis waited for Harry to walks towards him, Louis’ hands are starting to get wet because of the nervousness his feeling, pressing his lips together and wiping his hands sweats, rubbing vigorously on his side pants to make him feel at ease. Harry was walking slowly observing Louis looking all stressed out, he smiled at him popping his dimples out.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked Louis that makes Louis fix his fringe and nods with a deep sigh.

They went inside Louis' building and Jeffrey all smiled opening the door for them and assists them in a separate elevator to the far end of the lobby, Louis enters the code in the elevator.

Harry looks surprised because they are entering a private elevator.

"Are you the owner of this building?" Harry shyly asked Louis.

"No, I'm not... but my Father," Louis replied to Harry slightly smiling.

"Oh, that's why you can park your car wherever you liked..." Harry teasing Louis.

"Technically, No. I'm just allowed to park one car in front of the building because the parking space assigned for me, inside this building is so far away so I requested my Father to provide me that parking since he’s not using it." Louis smirks at Harry and looks down.

They tried not to look at each other, avoiding to create a conversation on this contained space both uneasy, breathing heavily kept on glaring secretly. Never wanted to address the big elephant in the room.

They've arrived at Louis' floor. 40th floor. Louis entered first, Harry’s following him closely.

Harry admired the simplicity of Louis unit. It is a one-floor Unit,  which you can see everything once you exit the elevator. You can see the kitchen connecting to the main living room and from the far end corner, you'll see an industrial bookshelf with properly arranged books that used as a divider to covers Louis’ room.

It has an industrial vibe, manly but it has a homey feel with minimalist designs, lots of metal pieces of furniture with a white and gray theme, and a few colored pillows to add accent, to top it all it has a remarkable view of the London Bridge.

"Hmmm...  Nice penthouse, you've got here Tomlinson." Harry commented and admiring the breathtaking view.

Louis just looks at him and went towards the kitchen and turned the kettle on and seated at the corner of the couch, observing Harry.

"Spoiled little man." Harry teasingly raised his brows to Louis.

"Oi... Oi... please get to know me first before you make a conclusion. And FYI I'm not little! well, feel at home... take a seat wherever you liked." Louis banters back to Harry.

Harry sits on the couch where Louis is also seated.

"I'm just kidding though, It seems I've known you, Louis Tomlinson, while I'm on my break earlier I googled you... So, you are an actor mainly playing on broadway's." Harry browsing on his phone.

Louis slightly raised his eyebrows to Harry.

"Some elite acting background you got there unlike me." Harry pouting, Louis slightly smiled at him.

"A drama teacher, 27 years old and never been engaged or married. What's your deal, Louis?" Harry now looking directly at Louis' eyes.

"Ohh someone here is interested in me, got time to google me... Huh!?! Well, I also googled you to be fair and I know some facts about you as well... you're an A-lister Fashion Model with an acting experienced and a singer too, Many girls are involved with you, but never lasted two months tops?! What's your deal, Harry?" Louis now looking Harry intensely.

"I asked the question first, Louis" Harry is moving closer where Louis is seated.

They are now sitting close to each other. Louis kept on staring at Harry, both anticipating what's gonna happen, tension is building up, then the kettle whistles, from the kitchen.

They both got distracted, Louis stood up to turned off the stove and prepare their drinks.

"Coffee or tea? Louis asked Harry.

"Tea please with a dash of milk, no sugar. " Harry replied and smiles popping out his dimples.

Louis handed the tea to Harry, their fingers slightly brushed giving them enough tension.

"Okay!" Harry deepened his breathing and exhale. "So, where are we, Louis?"

"Harry, don't get me wrong if I'll be straight forward, It seems you are an interesting person and a good looking one." Louis gazing at Harry.

Harry is blushing on what Louis' comments on him. He was used by compliments, he was a model after all and he never been affected by it, but it’s different when it comes to Louis complimenting him. it sends a shiver down to his soul and he truly appreciated it.

"To be honest the feeling is mutual, even your wearing a tracksuit it compliments you, are you sure you're not into modeling?"Harry teasing Louis he smiled shyly fixing his fringe and looks away.

"You know I could help you, I could ask Barbara but of course I'll get a cut because I recruited you." Harry laughing softly, while Louis now blushing and biting his bottom lips.

"Oh, I know you are up for something, my instinct is never been wrong." Louis looking straight to Harry.

"What do you think I'm up to then? I wanna know?" Harry on flirtatious voice.

Harry moving closer to Louis, body leaning slightly.

"Uhm, My co- cut, I mean!" Louis stuttering on his own words. 

"Oh, that..." Harry move back and check his bulging cock, maybe poking now hardly. 

They continue to finish their tea in silent and sometimes humming and whistling to make it more awkward still glancing and observing each other and then they locked eyes, Tension is building up. They both move closer to each other, facing each other with an inch gap.

Then Harry's phone chimed, it breaks the tension. Harry received a text, silently reading it without moving his body further away.

"My car is already outside your building Louis, maybe we can do this some other time?" Talking closely, smelling each other breath Harry now staring at Louis.

"Ohhh, sure?! Are you sure..you want to leave? Louis now looking confused still didn't move his head further away.

Harry stood up, Louis follows and moves closer to Louis again, they are now staring each other and looking lustly. Louis bit his lips and Harry saw it.

"Yes, but tomorrow we will see each other and spent time here in your penthouse, top floor." Harry leaned forward to Louis' cheeks and kiss it gently, he accidentally sniffed Louis' cologned, it seems they have the same smell, Tom Ford cologne.

Harry looks clueless, why he was so eager to know Louis even more and wanting to see him again and couldn't wait for tomorrow. He just felt alive when he is with this guy and it's new to him. It looks he was sleeping and just woke up from a dream.

Harry slowly walks to the elevator as if he was dragging himself out and pressed the elevator button heavily and entered the lift and turned around to looked at Louis fondly. Louis, on the other hand, was shocked and intensely gazing at him and smiling.  
  
"Tomorrow " Harry mouthed the words while licking his lips teasingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls. Leave comments and kudos is greatly appreciated. Loads of love


	2. I wanna hold your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Harry's and Louis Day 2 getting to know each other. Louis is confused with what to expect with Harry. Is he for real... Is he even gay or even into guys? Do this Day 2 answered all his question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... This is my first Larry fic. So... Please be kind to me ... I'm tryin' my best to proofread everything but if missed somethings well, forgive me... I will learn and experience is the greatest teacher... And I'm using my phone...understand my trouble... But anyway thank you for reading this I hope this chapter somehow improved from the last chapter... But of course I want to say thank you to my husband Ronald for giving me enough time to do this and never bother me and to my favorites twitter mutuals Elsie, Joy and my soulmate Jam and for my favorite writers Chloe and Lena that inspired me to write. Hope you'll enjoy reading this... as to how much I've enjoyed writing it...please read my end notes... :)
> 
> Ohhh please listen to songs I recommend for this chapter.  
> John Lennon: oh my love  
> Beatles: I wanna hold your hands  
> Arctic monkey: I wanna be yours  
> Lana del Rey: Be my daddy

                         ***Day Two***  
  
Louis wakes up on the buzzing' sound of his cell phone... It was six in the morning, usually, he was having a hard time to get up but today is different.  
  
He got up and put the kettle on.  
  
He turned on his Ipad and played his playlist, a song _I wanna be yours by Arctic Monkeys_ surrounded the whole flat, the music playing in the background put Louis in his giddy mood, gliding and moving his hips to the beat of the music.  
  
He went inside his bathroom and filling the tub with water and put the lavender bomb soap, his favorite. He gets his phone and set an alarm, sipping his earl grey tea to warmed his stomach, he put the tea aside and dipped his body slowly in a soapy tub and relaxed.  
  
He was reminiscing the incident yesterday, he was lost in his thoughts. Meeting Harry Styles, the instant connection, the kiss on his cheeks seem surreal.  
  
_"Is this for real? Is he for real? Is he even gay?”_ Louis now holding his chest feeling the beat of his heart.  
  
Too many questions on Louis' mind, but the answer are so few, he really wanted to know more about Harry and why did that kiss bothers him, it's just on the cheeks no biggie, the staring and the fucking glaring but why he was confused about it.  
  
He was still lounging on the tub with his train of thoughts, when he heard an alarm from his phone, he snoozed his phone, it's time to end his long bath, but he wanted to chill some more.  
  
He get his phone and googled Harry Styles, He felt a sudden heat in his entire body. He was nearly exploding and his cock, itching erection is building up.  
  
He sees some photos from yesterday shoot. Harry's wearing a blue coat. More like a dad's coat but matched with interesting accessories to make it more glamorous and of course the Gucci rainbow shoes. He definitely looks good with his little curls, swirling in his ears and forehead.  
  
He scans another photo, the erection went down, he was shocked.

Zooming the next photo,  _“Shit”_ Louis exhale. he was included in the photo.

They're photographed together.  
  
"Bummer" Louis hurriedly stood up and reached for his towel.  
  
He was inspecting the photo, he sees Harry's looking at him intensely, with puppy love eyes, that makes him wonders to himself that he was also looking at Harry with the same admiration and intensity. His heart flickers.    
  
"What the fuck!? They are fast, some Paparazzi are really doing their fuckin' job." got up the tub and reach for his towel and dry himself.  
  
He glanced at the photo once again and he realized that they look good together. Harry looks really fit, he's definitely his type for a guy or for a future partner.  
  
Louis' browsing some new article about Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry is always in a relationship with an A list female model, He was also seeing someone. I doubt that there's a future between us, he was just flirting, he told himself.  
  
He browsed another article.  
  
In this article, it shows how many women are been linked to Harry. Every two months different model, but he didn't admit any of it. _Why harry...?_ Louis wondering to himself.  
  
_"Don't want to put my hopes high, but maybe, just maybe, he's into guys."_  Louis released a small smile.

  
He was really curious to know more about Harry, then his phone buzz again.  
  
Louis continues to towel dries himself, put his favorite soothing lotion, picking his usual attire; Skinny jeans and white t-shirt partner with a blue blazer, sleeves folded just enough to show his rope and little bird tattoo. Hurriedly put it on because he was definitely late, but it didn't stop him to adore himself in his full-length mirror.  
  
_"Not too bad Tomlinson."_    
  
He fixed his fringe and sling his messenger bag and get his box with a file of paper that he brought home from work yesterday that he didn't even touch because he was lost daydreaming to Harry.   
  
He went towards his elevator and pressed the button to lobby, Louis exited the elevator and walks his way to the lobby, greets Jeffrey and smiled. Then he saw the big black bus in front of the building entrance.  
  
"Ohh fuck! Is it nine in the morning already?”  
Louie furiously asking Jeffrey that simply nod to him.  
  
Louis went to the building entrance, to move his car.  
  
_"Shit I'm so late for work and I can’t deal with this right now. what a great day."_ whispering to himself.  
  
The bus driver chewing gum, standing beside the bus, waiting patiently for the car owner that blocking the allocated parking slot.  
  
"Sorry Mate!" Louis told the bus driver, the driver wave at him.  
  
Barbara is not pleased with the situation. talking to someone on her cell phone. Louis simply nods to Barbara and she nods back.  
  
They are already behind their target grind. The bus is not yet parked properly. So, Harry is still not there doing his makeup and do his fitting, Barbara is pacing back and forth, panicking with the delay.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, arrived early at the location but stayed inside his car. Quietly observing the current situation.  
  
There's still a lot of bystander waiting for Harry, barricades still surrounding the premises. Some curious passersby are forming nearby the fish and fries store. Paparazzi curiously snapping photos.  
  
Little did Louis know, Harry is watching him from afar, feeling now embarrassed holding his temple silently cursing.

"Don't want this shoot to ruin the possibilities of fuck...!!! He may be now sweating from running back and forth Ahhhh!"

Harry silently stomping his feet inside the car and nonstop fixing his curls and clip his small bangs.  
  
Louis runs off again and left the box inside the lobby and move his car and parked it across the street.  
  
While Louis is crossing the street, Harry is contemplating some ideas to say how deeply sorry he was with their situation.  
  
Then Harry exited his car and approached Louis.  
  
"Good Morning, Love!" Harry greeted Louis

Louis was dumbfounded with the endearment that Harry gave him.  
  
"Harry, You're here? of course! your here… what's happening to me.” Louis tapping his head.  
  
Louis was surprised seeing this beautiful creature in front of him wearing wonderful white skinny jeans that fit perfectly in his long legs, a loose yellow half button top showing his butterfly tattoo, that sends shivers to Louis' bones. a little clip neatly tied Harry’s little curls, kills Louis silently.  
  
Harry just released a simple laugh, to lose the awkwardness between them.  
  
"Well, honestly Louis, I know your late and I don't want to take most of your time." Harry hurriedly talking.  
  
Louis nodding and gave Harry a small smile here and there.  
  
"I just wanted to say Sorry for all of this, I mean... Well, uhm, I want to make up to you, Since later I'll be in your unit, for our get to know chat...?! Well, I have a better plan. I was planning to cook for you… a dinner perhaps? If it's fine with you?" Harry asked him with a big smile showing his dimples.  
  
Louis complete awed with what Harry told him, No one ever planned to cook for him, even his own mother was too busy with their businesses. Living alone for the longest time. He was thrilled because it's a first for him. So, he couldn't resist the offer.  
  
Louis just nods and smile a little. Appreciates the sweet gesture of Harry.  
  
_"But...What is Harry’s intention? Is he really just sorry?"_ Louis talking to himself.  
  
"Six sounds good, Love?" Harry looks Louis with mesmerizing eyes.  
  
"That would be good, Love."

Harry's eyes widen, Louis wanted to stay and chat some more, but he realized he used the same endearment that Harry called him a while ago.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry... I wanted to stay more and chat but I'm late for work.”  
  
Before Louis left, Harry walks towards him and hold his arms, Louis looks at him, Harry got lost on Louis' ocean blue eyes and long eyelashes.

He leans for a kiss, Harry's lip touched the softest cheeks again, he might be gettin' addicted to it. He smelled a sweet scent of Lavender and a Tom Ford cologne (Tobacco Vinyl).  
  
Louis realized that he was getting a hard on and it is poking painfully in his tight skinny jeans. He put his sling bag in front of him to cover his hard cock poking in his pants, but Harry is silently observing him. Harry gave him a naughty smile, though he didn't say a word.  
  
"See you... Louis." Harry waved goodbye to Louis

Louis just smiles and leave Harry hurriedly.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" Louis swearing endlessly.  
  
"He smells so good, it seems we have the same cologne or something? I'm fucked." he kept on swearing while driving away.  
  
*************

  
6 PM  
  
Louis arrived in his building. He parked his car in his usual parking space, the bus is already gone. He saw Harry sitting inside the lobby reading some magazine and besides him is two pink tote grocery bags. He looks so beautiful.  
  
Jeffrey open the door for him and pressed the personal elevator, Louis punched in the code and the lift opens.  
  
Louis called out Harry and he immediately stood up and went directly to him.  
  
"Harry do you need a hand with the other bags?” Louis looking concerned at Harry.  
  
Harry handed him one bag and mindfully brushing Louis'hand, he's looking intently into Louis' eyes, waiting for some reaction. tension is building up.  
  
Louis just smiled and get the grocery bag into Harry's hand.  
  
They entered the elevator. Louis stands beside Harry, even there's enough room inside the lift, they ended standing closely with each other.  
  
Louis made a bold move, he brushes his pinkie in Harry's arms then reached Harry's fingers, he felt butterflies in his stomach, he felt aroused by touching Harry's skin.  
  
Harry felt Louis finger brushing his skin, he waits for the right moment to tangled their pinkies together, he look into Louis' eyes and they were staring each other intently, lustfully.  
  
Closer and closer. Facing each other inch away.  
  
And then... Ding. The elevator door opens.  
  
Harry sudden reaction is to pressed again the elevator button for them, not to lose the moment Louis holds his hand and direct him to get inside the flat. Harry strongly bit his lips out of frustrations and follow Louis instead.  
  
They get inside Louis flat and went directly to the kitchen area.

"I will just turn on the heater and changed my clothes, I felt stuffy in this, hope it's okay with you Harry?” Louis winks to Harry.  
  
Harry just nod and smile showing his dimples and put his clip on his curly bangs again.  
  
Because it is one floor designed flat without any dividers, and a metal bookshelf is the only partition into Louis’ room. Harry can still see Louis undressing, Louis removes his blazer, and then his skinny jeans followed by his t-shirt, leaving only his tight black boxer.  
  
Harry felt heated by intense emotion wanted to burst out for looking into Louis bare body, his cock is getting hard, he was trying to fix his pants to let loose the thicken hard on.  
  
Until Louis appear wearing his green Adidas jumper and loose pants with colorful socks and designs. He couldn't blink his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, it's been chilly all day." Louis inhales and exhales heavily Harry still looking at him.  
  
"Uhm... No... It's fine... To be honest you're cute in that outfit. Make it your work outfit instead... it looks comfy. " Harry shyly commented to Louis and blushing.  
  
"Yes, It is very comfy... But even I'd like this outfit so much. I guess it's not appropriate as my working outfit you know the _TEACHER_." Louis answered to Harry.  
  
"Say's who?!" Harry cheeky comment to Louis. They just both smiled.  
  
"So, what are we having? " Louis felt his hunger building up.  
  
"Marmite Chicken and salad. Did It fancy your taste, Louis?" Harry asked Louis still busy preparing his ingredients.  
  
"It's been a while I've eaten Marmite chicken, I hired Chef before, just to prepare a meal for me. To be honest, I'm no use in the kitchen. but I have to let him go... 'coz I'm lacking some privacy. So, I'm just ordering food from the Chinese restaurant down the street, take-out from another takeout from any store nearby and fast food deliveries."  
  
"Don't worry Love, I'll always cook for you from now on, pinkie promise!" Harry smiled showing his dimples and raising his pinkie finger. Louis didn't know how to react instead he get on with it and reached Harry's pinkie.  
  
Their pinkies tangled and then locked. They removed their tangled fingers and continue what they are doing.  
  
Harry's Smiling and so giddy about the whole thing.  
  
Louis played some music _Lana Del Rey song. “Be my Daddy”_ and lit some lavender scented candles, Louis’ favorite scent.  
  
The Marmite chicken is done, Harry arranging the table and Louis is busy looking for the right wine for their meal.  
  
Louis was surprised with the taste of Harry's Marmite chicken, he released some low moans. Harry felt some goosebumps there. hearing Louis moaning unintentionally.  
  
"Ohhh, hmmm... this is good, Harry! This is good… Very good... " Louis indecently commenting to Harry's Marmite chicken.  
  
Harry look at him, mesmerized with Louis reaction to his cooking. He was blushing with that compliment.  
  
"No problem with that Louis, I love cooking and with all that trouble we're causing you it's nothing, that's not enough to repay your kindness. "  
  
"Well, You can make us dinner, tomorrow? If you're not busy or something...now that I've tasted how good cook you are." Louis smiled at him.  
  
"That's what I'm planning to do...keeping my promise and I love to woo you..." Harry sipping his wine.  
  
"And I'm wooed" Louis sipping his wine too.  
  
Dinner is done, they cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes, they looked domestic. Louis and Harry decide to chill in the living room. seated at the couch admiring the view of the London bridge.  
  
Louis wanted to get close with Harry, but he didn't know how to start, then he saw his blanket at Harry's side, he got an idea.

He leans forward to get it. Harry was stunned, they now face to face, they could even smell each other breaths. Harry couldn't take the sexual tension anymore. he's decided to do his next move, he leans forward to lean his body and their lips touch, Harry felt a sudden urged to kiss Louis more, he wants more... Harry didn't blink, so as Louis, But Louis move back to his sit immediately and get his blanket. Harry was shocked and knowing he mistakenly makes a move to Louis.  
  
"Sorry, Louis... Uhm, I thought you'll gonna... Never mind." Harry shyly removes his clip from his curls.  
  
"Ohh, I was just gettin' this..." Louis denying his purposed. They both felt awkward with the whole thing, they became quiet and just observed each other.  
  
"So, It's getting late, I think I need to head out." Harry awkwardly standing.  
  
Louis doesn't want Harry to go home yet, especially what just happened to them. He doesn’t want Harry to think he's not into him. so, he made a bold move. He holds Harry's hands.

"Please stay..." Louis looking directly into Harry's green eyes.  
  
They intertwined their fingers and they seat again. Holding each other hands, while having a good conversation and a good laugh. Suddenly Louis wanted to ask Harry serious question.  
  
"So, what's your deal, Harry? Can I ask what is this... Us...holding hands, while I just googled you earlier you fancy a blond, female model." Louis asking Harry sounding jealous.  
  
"Oh, that...well you know, it was all publicity, I wanted to be out for the longest time, but I guess I'm still waiting for the right reason and time." Harry looking away, fidgeting Louis' hands.  
  
"To be honest it is a huge step, with your career and all, I do understand it, sorry, been there before too, but I'm not famous as you are. So, It's not that big deal but of course, to my parents it is, but they accepted me, you know I'm their only son." Louis easing the pain of Harry.  
  
"My family knew about me and people close to me, it is just majority of the public can't read signs, even how many rainbow flags I held and rainbow outfit I wore, been loud that I don't care if I fancy girl or boy. If it's up for me, I screamed it to the world, but I'm still bonded with my contract.”  
  
holding and pecked a kiss to Louis tiny hands.  
  
"So, when is your contract ends? " Louis curiously asked Harry.  
  
"Nearly close, I want to be honest with you Louis... I don't want to be too forward, but I like you and I want you..." Harry tightens his hold to Louis' hands.  
  
Louis couldn't believe that this beautiful guy telling him that he likes him and wants him. He just silently listening to Harry's soothing voice. Didn't know how to react. He just moves his body closer to Harry.  
  
“While it's not yet done...is it alright for you... Us... to be like this. Us holding hands."  
  
"And more…” Louis biting his lips.  
  
"I like the more thing... " Harry giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
They held hands again and intertwined their fingers, they're staring each other, looking at each other full of lust.  
  
"Never done this before Love, been so caught up by your beauty." Harry still looking directly to Louis' eyes. Louis felt his blood raising on his face, hearing Harry's endearment to him, again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Louis asking Harry still Holding their hands getting closer to Harry's face. 

"I mean, being honest and forward. Usually, I just get it on... It is what it is, kinda thing... I just want to spend more time with you. To know you better, I like talking to you, I love your voice, your little hands holding my hand, staring at your lovely face.  
  
Louis couldn't handle it more. Each words coming out on Harry's mouth is like a soft moaned to Louis' ears. he was lusting to taste Harry's lips.  
  
Louis leaned forward and go for it. He first touches Harry's curls and plays it with his fingers, Harry moves his head and follow Louis' hand, brushing his lips into Louis' hand.

Louis kisses Harry's cheeks, while Harry's brushing his nose into Louis' cheeks.

Louis holdsHarry's face and kissed Harry slowly, gently kissing his lips. touching him on his hips. as if they are dancing to the slowest beat.

Harry slowly open his mouth to give room to Louis' tongue. On cue Louis gently pushed his tongue to Harry's mouth, Louis' released a low moan, Harry gently hold Louis hips, urging to touch more skin.  
  
Harry's phone is buzzing, Louis and Harry couldn't believe the timing. They gently separate their lips but still holding each other's hand.  
  
Harry get his phone and checked the message, It is a text from Barbara.  
  
**B:** H, our shoot tomorrow is been canceled I will update for the next photo shoot schedule. Thanks  
  
Harry, slowly put down his phone and look into Louis' eyes.  
  
"It was Barbara, our photoshoot is been canceled So, care for a nightcap?" Harry gently kissed Louis' hand.  
  
"I'm always up for it. But I have a better idea,  will you stay for the night?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this... Hope you'll give ohhh my love a chance... Always been grateful with your time hope you could comment for me to do better and improve my writing... Kudos are always welcome... Loads of love


	3. Something more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stayed the night, They both needed one another and wanting something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Just continuation of the last chapter. Harry stayed the night. Hope you'll give this fic a chance. I need to learn more... Hope to hear from you... Please be good to me... 
> 
> As always I would like to say thank you to my twitter friends Elsie, Lena, and Jam for inspiring to go on with this fic. 
> 
> Please listen to these songs
> 
> Oh my love: John Lennon  
> Can't help falling in love: Elvis P.  
> I wanna hold your hands: across the universe
> 
> Please read to my end notes... :)

            
  
  
  
              ***Continuation of Day Two***  
  
  
  
Louis never thought that this will happen to him, knowing a wonderful guy in his flat, sharing the night together. They finished their tea and talked about many things holding each other's hands until they talked about their Tattoo.  
  
“Well, I honestly don’t like tattoos but I become addicted to it and most of it has significant meaning during the time I wanted to come out.” Louis holding his bird tattoo.

“I was like a walking canvas, where my life's journey is now permanently inked on my body.” Harry, on the other hand, explaining that he was committed to it.

  
Louis stood up and held Harry's hand as they headed to Louis' room to get pillows and blanket, they plan to chill out on Louis living room, while and watched some romantic comedy films on Netflix.  
  
“Are you sure that you wanna stay?  I might bore you?” Louis looking at Harry.

Louis was hoping that Harry really wanna stay for the night and just be with him. He really likes the way Harry held his hands.  
  
“Yes and No Love is my answer to your questions.” Harry teasingly replied. Louis was confused.  
  
“What do you mean Harry?” as he stares Harry Intently.  
  
“Uhm, Yes I would like to share the night with you and get to know you, and No, because I’m sure you will not bore me.” Louis smile at Harry's appreciating his comments, he just holds his hand tightly.  
  
They get the pillows and blanket in Louis’ room, Harry is gazing at Louis’ room, Imagining what is like to sleep and waking up beside Louis on this king size bed, with the wonderful view of the London bridge. He thought this might not be the night. Louis grabbed the duvet and some blankets and handed it down to Harry.  
  
Harry arranged the pillows and blankets in the living room, while Louis is looking for clothes that might fit Harry. Harry is much taller than him but he knows he got something in his closet that might fit him.

Louis gave Harry his largest track pants and a shirt, for him to change into much-relaxing clothes, Louis also gave harry new toothbrush and towel to freshen up before their movie marathon.  
  
Louis was thrilled, seeing Harry in his clothes. it felt very domestic and it seems they knew each other for so long. Harry smiled at Louis, he felt that they are like teenagers, having a pajama party.  
  
They’ve set up the laptop and started to watch  _To all the boys I’ve loved before_ Louis handed Harry some chips and beer.  
  
For the first ten minutes, their eyes were focused on the movie, they find it cute but when Louis changed his position and lean on Harry's shoulder, sexual tension is building up.  
  
Harry stares at Louis and put his hand inside the blanket, he wanted to touch Louis' skin and to feel the heat even more, until finally, he reached out to Louis’ hand.

He tangled their fingers and circling his thumb to Louis' palm. Louis looked at him, staring each other, getting closer and closing the gap, now facing each other inched away breathing heavily, inhaling and exhaling. Louis learned to kissed Harry's soft lips, Harry gently kissed him back. They've kissed eagerly till their lips swollen and both out of breath. They parted their lips both gasping for air.  Their forehead touching and breathing heavily and staring each other full of lust and longing to one another touch.

Louis can’t resist it anymore he slid his fingers inside Harry's shirt and get on top of him, trying to feel more friction and touch Harry’s bare skin, he grinds his cock back and forth, giving them both pleasure.

  
“Uhhh, hmmm” Louis erotically release a soft moan.

Louis grinds his cock eagerly to Harry’s bulging length both releasing soft moans. Now both drunk to the sensation and pleasure that they are having.

Louis sulked his mouth into Harry's neck, licking and sucking it and mark his soft skin, Harry now lay on the floor as Louis pressed their body together.

Louis was desperate and wanted more and kissed Harry’s mouth aggressively, their tongue and mouth are now synced to the rhythm of their grinding cock.

They both felt that their cock is releasing precome under their boxers and track pants.

“I’m fucking wet and so hard for you” Louis whispering to Harry’s ears gently biting his earlobes. Harry admires Louis’ openness to him and showing his gentleness and roughness that makes him want more.

Harry wanted more, he holds Louis' ass cheeks and strongly groped it, for sure it will leave a mark. He carried Louis down the couch and kissed Louis on his cheeks, nose, brushing his lips into his eyes and trailing down his tongue down to his neck, Harry was mesmerized with Louis beauty, his long eyelashes are really driving him wild.

  
They both know that they wanted something more. They can’t stop staring each other,  Louis seems to understand what Harry wants and just waiting for some answer.  
  
Louis gently removed Harry’s shirt and admire Harry’s fit body. He was agape to Harry's body. Tracing his fingers to Harry’s soft skin, makes Harry moan.

Louis moved his head down as he sucked and bit Harry’s nipple that makes Harry moan loudly, that send a shiver to his hardening cock.

Harry removes Louis shirt, as he lay him on the couch  Harry continues to kiss Louis torridly and grind their cocks together. Louis pushed Harry away and pulling his track pants.

“Harry… please, I want you...I want more of you.” Louis lustfully asked Harry.  

Harry couldn’t deny the fact that he also wanted more. Harry removes his tracksuits while Louis moves forward to Harry's, he used his mouth and teeth to removes Harry's boxer shorts, his cock is now fully hard and wet with precome.

“Fuck your big love, I will suck and taste you.”  
  
Louis teasingly licked the slit of Harry’s cock tasting the sweetness of Harry's precome, Louis sucked gently Harry’s cock back and forth as he was looking into Harry’s eyes, gazing upon the man in front of him.

Louis continues to suck Harry’s cock eagerly as Harry moved his hips and continue to fuck Louis’ mouth.

sending a wild shiver to Harry, while Louis touching his balls and ass cheeks, slamming it with his hands.  
  
“Ohhh, fuck Louis...your fucking good… ohhh.. ahhh,  uhhh...you're so good for me to love.” as Harry continues to released loud moans.  
  
“Love, please stop...I don’t like to come in your mouth, I wanted something more.” Harry abruptly stop Louis. Harry didn’t want to come on Louis' mouth because he wanted to get inside with Louis or Louis to be inside of him.  
  
Harry lift Louis, and let him removed his track pants and boxers in one go, he sucked Louis thick cock and licked the head of Louis’ cock, it made Louis moan loudly screaming Harry's name in pleasure.

“Harry…ohhh my love… ohhh, fuck.” Louis moans loudly while gripping into Harry's hair.  
  
Harry continues to suck Louis hardening cock as if his life depends on it.  Louis couldn’t hold on to it much longer, he taps Harry's shoulder and asked him to lift him and moved to his bedroom.  
  
“Bed, Harry please… Now.”  
  
Harry carried Louis and gently lay him into his king size bed. Louis gets his stash of lube and condoms. Louis looks at Harry, Harry gets the lube but didn’t touch the condom, Louis stares at Harry questioning his action.

“I’m sure... I’m cleaned and didn’t do bare to anyone, I want to feel you and to fill you up, Love. But if you just want it too, I will still have you, either way. ”

“I’m also cleaned…  got tested a month ago and never done this with anyone too without protection, are you sure with this Harry?”  
  
Harry nodded and kissed again Louis torridly and whispering. “I want to feel you, only you… how tight you are... I will fill you up my love.” Harry get down to Louis’ torso, gently kissing it, going down to Louis' stomach, till he reached Louis pink puckered hole.

“Now, I will eat you out, Love… I want to taste you,  I want everything and more from you..” Louis, looking directly into Harry's eyes and biting his lips. Harry’s spread Louis' legs and pecked his lips to Louis' hole, gently pressing his tongue, making a circular motion, licking, tasting, pushing his tongue in and out into Louis’ hole.

Louis was in ecstasy and loss of words, couldn't describe the sensation that he was having right now. He just continues to released loud moans and gripping Harry’s curls.  
  
It seems, Harry knew all his flaws and sex kinks, On how he wanted to be touched. It's like they’ve done this a thousand times.  
  
“Please. Don’t stop,  ohh love” He continues to feel the pleasure on Harry’s tongue, kissing and licking his rim.  
  
“I want to hear you, my love…I want to hear you screaming my name…” Harry whispering into Louis’ ears.  
  
“Har... Harryyy… oh.. Fuck…” Louis moans loudly and bending his waist upward.  
  
“Now, I’ll open you up… do you want that Love?... So,  you’ll be ready for my cock.” Harry teasingly whisper to Louis. Louis feeling lost and abandoned until he was consumed again with Harry’s fingers.  
  
Harry get the lube and coat his fingers, he gently inserts one finger into Louis’ tight hole, Louis gasping for air, overwhelmed with the sensation.

“You're so tight, love..” as Harry continues to enter his finger, fingering Louis back and forth.    
  
“Harryyy, please add another….” Harry obliged to Louis request.

“I got you...love,” he adds another finger and continues the rhythm, he knows he hits Louis sweet spot when Louis grab his hair and moans loudly.  
  
“Fuck… Fuck… more...love please…” Louis eagerly asked Harry.  

Harry adds his third finger and scissors Louis tight hole… he continues the rhythm and continues hitting the spot. Louis continues to moan loudly screaming, Harry's name.    
  
“I’m ready… get inside me, please… I want you, Harry…” Louis gasping for air.    
  
Harry removed his finger and put lube into his hardening cock, he slid his cock slowly, he doesn’t want to hurt Louis.

Harry gently pushed his cock, even more, he felt the rawness in fucking Louis. He felt wonderful each thrust, the sensation of bare fucking and feeling the tightness of Louis hole is indescribable.

Harry felt happy and contented because Louis trusted him enough to share this intimate moment with him. Harry felt the raw feeling and loving the idea of having one partner, holding and fucking him like this.

He kissed Louis’ neck and sucked it till he bottomed out. Each thrust is a priceless moment for him, It was his first unprotected sex. Louis felt the sensation too, feeling so full by Harry's without any barrier is just a wonderful feeling.  
  
Louis moved his hips to make rhythm and they moved their body in synchronized motion as if they are doing this for the longest time. They both felt that they are both nearly close, Louis and Harry are now panting and whimpering from the sensation that they are sharing.

“Love, I’m close…” Louis on his cracked voice.

“Come for me My love” Harry whispering into Louis' ears.

Louis holds him steadily, he was eager to come, one last thrust, and a loud moan coming from Louis' mouth. Harry felt the warm come of Louis now on their stomach.

Harry thrust Louis harder and screaming Louis' name. he holds Louis tightly and filled Louis his come, dripping in Louis’ hole. They’re both now panting and gasping for air holding each other.

“That’s a lot more…” Louis smiling happily.  
  
“Yes… a lot more.” kissing Louis' shoulder.    
  
Louis gets a wet towel and cleans himself and Harry.  
  
He also gets the pillow and duvet on the living room, Harry snuggle and cuddle him and kissing each other lazily, under the view of the London bridge.  
  
Harry kissed Louis’ temple, “Good more night, love.”  
  
Louis kiss Harry’s jaw, “ Good more night too, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... The morning after,  
> Do they still feel the same... Do they still want something more... More is great right... I would like to hear from you please leave a comment and kudos is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Loads of love...


	4. Officially yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this fic...this is my 1st fic so please be kind to me... 
> 
> Please listen to all the songs mention in this fic. You'll not regret it...

 

                            ** Day 3 **  
  
                      The morning after…  
  
  
  
Louis wakes up on his alarm buzzing continuously, he looks for his phone and put it in silent, he couldn't believe himself that Harry really stayed the night and they shared something special.

He had known Harry just a couple days ago, but he felt some connection between them. He gave himself entirely to Harry, of course, he was having a doubt.

Knowing the fact that they already got what they want with each other, but the way Harry’s holding and embracing him now gave Louis’ hope that Harry does want something more, a relationship perhaps.  
  
He needs to get up and prepare for work, he turned around to face Harry, he was gazing into Harry’s beautiful face, it was really perfect. Louis wanted to stare and admire Harry's beauty and stay in bed all day but he knows he needs to leave for work. He was touching Harry's curls and eyebrows, till Harry's eyes open slightly.

“Is it morning already, love?” Harry yawning and slightly covering his mouth because he was shy with his morning breath, but Louis kissed him and didn’t mind it.  
  
“Yes Love, I need to go to work.” Louis smile shyly.  
  
They are still holding each other closely, naked but it never felt awkward. Louis kissed Harry's forehead and lean forward to kiss Harry's lips, Harry shyly touches Louis' cheeks and kisses him too.  

They are both savoring the moment. They’re kissing each other eagerly, till they hear the buzzing sound. It was Louis’ second alarm, Harry pat's Louis butt and gesture him to prepare.

Louis teasingly stands up and showed his perfect curvy body to Harry, exposing his naked body.

Harry couldn't help himself and now getting a hard-on, His cock is bulging painfully under a duvet,  he was mesmerized with Louis beauty, biting his lips adoring what’s in front of him.  
  
Louis just busy doing his regular routine, he went to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, playing his music _Drops of Jupiter by Train_ , Harry admires the surround installation on Louis flat.

Louis singing on the background while holding their cup of tea, giving Harry his cup and leaned forward for a kiss before he gets inside the loo.  He filled the tub with water put some lavender scented soap bomb, Louis is looking himself on the mirror and checking his marks from last night, Harry hugged him from behind, Louis felt the hard cock of Harry touching his ass cheeks. Louis just lost of words and released some low moans and make harry's Heart tingle with arousal.  
  
“Care for a bath with me, love?” Louis in his flirtatious voice.  
  
“Nothing is better than waking up in the morning having tea and morning bath.” Harry teasingly reply to Louis.  
  
Harry holding Louis' hand assisting him to get inside the tub. “Love, ohhh… this is why you always smell lavender.” Harry commented on Louis soap bomb.    
  
“I love the scent, It's relaxing. I know my day will be long and tiring. Not that I’m complaining, you know what I mean.” Louis replied.

Harry just smiled and nod, they intertwined their fingers, they’re now seating back to back on the tub, scrubbing softly and gently each other skin. Harry felt a sudden urge to ask Louis about something important.  
  
“Louis, I know we’ve just met couple days ago but you know that we’ve shared something special last night.” Harry slowly stop scrubbing Louis back.  
  
“Never done it with anyone Lou and not wanting to do it with just anyone but you.  I don’t know Louis, I may be infatuated with you but I know how I feel for you is not just lust but something more,  this may be sound a little cheesy for you but the moment I held your hands the first time we’ve met, It really feels strange. Don’t want to play games with you Louis, I want a solid answer now and I’ll understand if you have doubts or you don’t feel the same way.”  
  
Louis holds Harry’s hand and intertwined their fingers again. “Harry, I may be not as loud as you but I know that action speaks louder than words and I know I’ll be stupid not wanting to want you.” Harry smiled showing his deep dimples.  
  
“I wanna be yours, Harry.” Louis whispering to Harry’s ears.  
  
Slowly Harry slid his hands into Louis cock, giving some pressure and continue to move his hand, giving Louis what he needs. “Do you want me, love? Do you want me to fuck you?, Make love to you?... Make love to me Louis.”  
  
Louis turned and faced Harry, kissing Harry's lips till their out of breath. Louis sucked Harry’s neck living him another mark.

“I want to ride you, Harry.” Louis is now on top of Harry. slowly letting Harry’s cock fill him in.  Louis moan lowly into Harry’s ears, it sends shivers into Harry’s body.

“I’m ready Harry, please make me come, baby.” Harry thrust Louis deeper holding him tightly, their body becomes one, moving in synchronized motion.

Louis moaning loudly, screaming Harry's name, kissing his shoulder and biting Harry’s soft skin, Harry never felt this way before it is too much for him.

“Love, I’m gonna come…” Louis giving Harry more pressure, riding Harry’s cock perfectly, screaming Harry’s name.

“Harry…. come for my love, only for me…” Harry still holding Louis hips tightly, kissing Louis’ jaw down to his neck.  

“You’re so good to me Louis were good for each other.” Harry whispering to Louis' ears.  
  
They’ve finished their bath.  They toweled dry each other, putting lavender lotion and spray Tom Ford cologne to each other. Harry felt happy because he smells like Louis.

Louis chooses another outfit for Harry, he gave him fresh boxers and large white shirt and his large track pants. Obviously, Harry's didn't fit any of Louis’ much fashionable outfit. So, Harry just accepted what Louis gave him.  Louis is done dressing, he chooses his favorite skinny jeans pair with knitted jumper putting some scarfs around his neck and grab his messenger bag.  
  
“Are you ready love? Are we still on for dinner Later?” Louis slightly leaning forward to Harry's.  
  
“Of course, same time six o’ clock, I’ll be waiting for you.”  
  
“Harry, if you want to stay over and chill some more, you know that you can stay right? my home is your home.”  Harry hugged Louis and kissed him tenderly.  
  
“I appreciate the offer love, but I have to go home to fixed some stuff and to prepare for our dinner later.” Louis just nodded and they both headed to the elevator.  
  
They entered the elevator squeezing their body into one another. Louis felt that his cock is getting hard again, he fixed his bulging cock and hugged Harry tightly.

“Please love, stop teasing me. I can’t go on like this when I’m at work, oh babe before I forget  can I have your number?” Harry couldn’t believe that they don’t have each other contact number. Harry handed him his phone and type his number with heart and home emoji besides his name.  Louis smile at Harry.  
  
**Lou:** Testing…  My Sunflower  
  
Harry smiled to Louis reading Louis' text.  
  
**H:** Yes My love... XxxxX  
  
Louis smiled back to harry. Still hugging Harry tightly.  
  
They kissed each other and they go on to their separate ways.  
  
**********  
  
Harry went to the Coffee shop nearby his apartment he bought some freshly grind beans and move forward to the coffee mug display, he saw some interesting design that reminds him of Louis, he was staring at a sunflower design mug with text design “My love” and the rainbow mug, he immediately grabbed it and decided to buy it for Louis and him.

Harry is standing at the counter when a blonde girl approached him, it was Elena his beard for the month, she holds Harry’s arms and leaned forward for a kiss,  some paps was outside the store and taking their photo and then Elena waved goodbye to Harry.

“Shit, I forgot!” He checked his phone and looked for Barbara’s text message.  
  
**B:** Papped walk, nine am at the coffee shop, near your apartment. Elena will be there.  
  
He was tried to call Louis immediately but Louis’ phone is silent during his lecture.  
  
“Shit… shit..shit, hope I could talk to him before it would be out.” Harry sigh and pay for his coffee beans and mugs. Some paps are still there snapping some photos.  
  
**********  
  
Louis’ phone is vibrating continuously but he didn’t bother to check it.  Then the battery went dead.

“Oh, common… I forgot to charge.” he wanted to borrow some charger to his co-teachers but they have their own classes to attend to.  So, he didn’t bother to ask anyone.

He was walking in the hallway when he heard some of his student talking about Harry.  
  
“Harry Styles is so beautiful, look at this photo on his twitter he was so perfectly fit, love his Gucci campaign.” Cindy giggling and kissing her phone.  

Louis felt proud that Harry was admired by so many but he belongs to him. Louis continues to eavesdrop until she heard another comment from Cindy.

“Ohhh shit… some paparazzi took a photo of him and Elena in the Coffee shop kissing...I’m heartbroken.” Louis grabbed Cindy’s phone and look for the photo.

Louis turned around and shed some tears and felt his heart is broken too, he immediately wipes his tears

“Get this phone, after class Cindy.” scolding his students.

Louis’ eyes widen and a sudden burst of emotion came to him.  
  
“Shit,  I’m falling deeply and very hard.” He tried to shrug the idea and just focus on what he intended to do he called the attention of his other student to get inside, the class will about to start.  
  
**********  
  
Louis arrived at his building and seeing Harry in the lobby talking to Jeffrey all Smiley, it makes his heart tremble.

He was really falling in love with this beautiful man, Harry is now wearing a black sweater and skinny jeans, in his Chelsea boots, holding two bags.  Harry saw him and walk towards him and kissed Louis passionately.

“I miss you, trying to call you earlier, it seems your phone is dead.” Harry looking into Louis' eyes

“Is there something wrong, love?” Louis just moved forward the elevator and shrugged his shoulder.

“You seems so, quiet love.” Harry continues to comment.  He pressed the button and went inside the elevator, Harry Just followed him.  
  
Louis didn’t say a word and avoiding Harry’s eyes, he knows he’ll shed a tear if he’ll continue to mind Harry. So, he spaces out to Harry.

“Lou, we are here…” Louis was dumbfounded and Just walks out.  
  
Harry couldn’t take this silent treatment, he was confused, mad with Louis’ action. He grabs Louis' arms.  
  
“Louis, do we have a problem?  What's going on? Why you’re acting like this?” Harry looking straight into Louis' eyes.  

Louis Just removes Harry’s hand and proceed walking towards his room, Harry leaves the bags at the counter and follow Louis.

"Louis,  We can’t be like this, I’m so confused, can you please tell what is your problem? I’m not fucking fortune teller to guess why your acting strange.” Harry yelling at Louis.    
  
Louis was the type of person that never confronts his problem, He just let things solved on its own, never been in a long relationship because he never believes in it.  

His parents are still together though, but together for the wrong reasons, for the sole purpose of fortune, fame, power, and money.

When Louis was seventeen, he asked his parents for his own unit to get out on their house, they have a big house but not a home for him.

He was always wanted to be alone and never confronts his demon's, his afraid to give himself fully but he did it for Harry.

He was hurting and jealous but he can’t accept it, he doesn’t want to confront Harry and tell him that he was hurting and dying inside with jealousy, but he knows he needs to.  
  
“Louis, please my love, talked to me… I need you... I’m falling in love with you” Harry holding him tightly.  He looks at Harry's teary eyes.  
  
“ I falling for you too Harry, very hard and I’m Jealous.” Louis is now crying and wiping his tears looking away.  
  
Harry couldn’t believe that he was really falling in love with this little man and He was crying because of him. He held Louis into bridal position and put him in bed and put him down gently.  
  
“My love, you know that my heart now belongs to you,  You know that if I have a choice, I will scream it to the world but you know that I can’t do it now,  Did you see the pap photos?” Louis silently nods and still holding his tears.

“Baby, you know that it is just publicity and Elena is my beard, she means nothing and she was a lesbian.” Louis looks at him and moves on top of him kissing his neck.

“Sorry love… I’m like this, I’m just so jealous with her,  knowing she kissed you and touched you… it made my stomach hurts.” Louis kisses him on his lips and hugs him tightly.

“Ohh love it was all orchestrated, she didn’t kiss me,  she leaned towards me as if kissing me, she also got a girlfriend.” Harry is now laughing very hard and it made Louis crossed.  
  
“Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?” Harry just rolled onto Louis and grind his body.

“Yay, We survived! Our first fight” Harry continue grinding Louis.  
  
“Harry,  I want you and I want to belong to you,  Can you be my boyfriend” Louis ask Harry shyly.

“Are we still not? I already told you I’m falling for you, I love you.” Louis holds Harry's and kisses him hard.

“I love you too, so much it hurts, officially you belong to me and I belong to your boyfriend.” Harry kiss Louis eyes.

“Please love… no more tears, only happy tears...okay boyfriend ..”  
  
Harry stands up and gets something in the counter, it was in a brown paper bag with a note, handed it to Louis, read the notes out loud and opens the bag.  
  
_“My love this reminds me of you…”_  
  
Louis gets the mug and he shed some tears again.

“Ohhh, your so sweet, my love” Louis couldn’t believe that he found love in an unexpected way but he loves the feeling. Harry kissed his eyes again and told him

“Only happy tears.”Louis and Harry lay down on the bed and starting to get naked.

“Thought we are having dinner?” Harry asked Louis.

“What dinner?” Louis just replies and continue to undressed Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you hope I could hear from you...  
> Kudos are always welcome :)  
> Loads of love...


	5. Just Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night of being official, Louis became Harry's Little princess and Harry became Louis' Daddy... Kinky AF :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls. Spare me... I know I'm still not good but I'm trying my best to finish this fic...
> 
> Pls. Listen to Just be by Paloma faith this is my inspiration on this chapter. 
> 
> Follow me : lilibethguyo @twitter and I follow you back...

                             ***Chapter 5***  
  
Louis is now panting heavily.

“Do you feel me, love, Ohhh please I need more of you… please love…” Harry’s holding Louis' hips, to make him steady, He knows he hit Louis’ sweet spot when Louis released a low moan.

“Ohh, uhhhhh...” and grip tightly into the headboard of the bed and tapping it with his hand. Harry makes sure that every thrust he makes, brings Louis in ecstasy. They are now moving into synchronized motion, thrusting and pressing their body tirelessly, they both now covered with their sweats and salivas. their tongues tracing each other skin.  
  
“I want to see your face Harry and kissed you…”  
  
Harry gently turn around Louis, without breaking their contact, Louis raised his knees and gently wrapped his legs into Harry.

Grinding his hips in circular motion and controlling his anal muscles to give much pleasure to Harry’s thick cock and both send them to cloud nine. Louis kissing Harry torridly, continuing the circular motion, while Louis holding his own cock, gently stroking it, giving it enough pressure and speed.

“I’m close Love” Louis whispering to Harry.

Harry couldn’t handle the sensation, now spreading Louis’ legs, holding each leg with his hands and take Louis into much deeper thrust. his too close to reaching his orgasm and Harry came unnoticed. Filling and leaking his come into Louis tight pink hole.

Louis knew that Harry is already done feeling the wetness and dripping come, he continues to put pressure into his own cock, He just wanted to come.  
  
“Harry...Baby… let me come please…”

Harry’s lying on top of him holding their body closer, grinding into Louis to have enough pressure so Louis can reach his orgasm.

Louis looking like a total wrecked grinding and sliding his hand to his cock reaching his hole to get some Harry’s come and use it as a lube. He was touching himself furiously, he was full with Harry's come, just thinking of that he became hornier Louis released a loud moan of satisfaction, his hand is now covered with his own come and Harry’s.  
  
They both breathing heavily, holding each other arms. From that instance, Louis knew Harry was right for him and he belonged to him. He never shared this kind of intimacy with anyone, for him this moment is priceless. Harry couldn’t believe that he felt the instant connection that they have with one another. it’s been a while since he felt these strong feelings from anyone and he was loving it.  
  
“I feel so dirty love, can we shower first, before I prepare our dinner…” Louis just nods still catching his own breath.  
  
They finished their short shower, Harry now wearing Louis’ white robe and towel dry his hair and Louis, o, on the other hand, wear his favorite green jumper and black boxer shorts with his colorful socks. Harry stare Louis reflection on the mirror, wondering how beautiful Louis is, how fragile and princess like he is. He eventually proceeds in Louis’ kitchen to prepare their dinner.  
  
Harry knows his way in the kitchen,  never ask anything to Louis, though he got a feeling that even Louis doesn’t have any clue on his own kitchen. So, He just starts usually as if it was his kitchen. He is cooking chicken fajitas, they share some secret glances and smiles. Giggling like a high school girl  Louis is preparing the table when he received a call.  
  
“Hello, Oh yes…  What? Okay, I’ll be there tomorrow morning.” Louis was shocked by the call that he just received.

  
“Who's that love?” Harry looking at Louis wondering.  
“Ohh,  It was one of the Directors of the play Cats and he said I need to take over the male lead role, because of the accidental OD of the previous lead,  but of course it's still under negotiations and not yet final, especially with my schedule at Uni.”  
  
Harry just nod and feeling proud that his boyfriend is playing a fucking Broadway show…  
  
“Boyfriend...We are, Or I'm just imagining.” accidentally, he says it out loud. Louis smirked to Harry.

“Yes…  We are official, we’ve discussed it already?.” Harry turned off the stove and walk towards Louis.  
  
He carries Louis like a koala bear and gropes Louis' ass…  
  
“Easy love… I still feel sore… your cock is so big and my tight hole can’t accommodate you now.” Louis jokingly told Harry.  
  
“Oh love, I offer myself instead.” Harry kissing Louis’ neck and living him with big mark. You are mine now, only mine.” whispering those words into Louis' ears.  
  
“ Yes, I’m yours. Only Yours…but please stop giving me love bites, it’s so hot for me to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. ” They shared an intimate kiss while Harry carrying him around like a koala.

“No, you will not go down… I will carry you around, My princess.” Louis turns pink, with the new pet name that Harry’s addressing him, he was also tearfully laughing in a cool way because of Harry’s clingy attitude towards him.  
  
“Daddy, aren’t we moving too fast?” Louis testing the waters. Harry seats in the dining chair worriedly looking at Louis.  Beginning to pet him and put him properly on his lap, like a little princess.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows “Daddy? I like it…    I can be your Daddy… Can I be your Daddy Princess? Louis nod and blushing red. Love, are you having doubts? Second guessing? Is it me? Huh, Daddy’s little princess?” Harry sigh, Louis just stay quiet.  
  
“I know this is not a typical love story as it is… I already told you that I love you and you said you love me too. Why do I need to deprive my heart desires, I’m longing for you my princess,  the first time I laid my eyes on you, Louis, I know you are for me.” Harry brushes his long eyelashes into Louis cheeks and jaws.  
  
“For me… It doesn’t matter if we knew each other years, months, weeks or days as long as our intentions are clean and were both happy that is important, let's just be. Right? So, Are you still in?” Harry kisses Louis' temple.  
  
Louis silently nods, “Okay, Daddy... I’m all in 100 percent.”  
  
“That’s my princess. We may not yet act as a couple in public but you know, you hold my heart and I hold yours and we are each other's home. ”  
  
They’re now having their dinner. Louis is still on Harry’s lap enjoying their chicken fajitas.

“ hmmm, Daddy… This is good?” Louis licking Harry’s fingers, Harry blushed on Louis action and suddenly he got a boner and poking in his robe.

“Ohh god… you're killing me...my princess, your tone and how you lick my fingers sent a thousand volts directly to my cock... ” Louis laughed as he continues to teased Harry and licking his neck and ears.  
  
“Do you want daddy to punished you?”    
  
“No, Daddy, I’ll be a good princess,  Daddy. Tomorrow I’ll be leaving the flat earlier, need to beat the rushed hour and my meeting is way too early, you don’t have to leave the flat, if you have nothing else to do, stay and sleep more. I’ll be home as soon as my meeting is done, I’ll text and call you Daddy and now that we are official, my elevator code is 1111. Remember my home is yours.”  
  
“Ohh,  wait for princess you never been into my place… do you want to sleep over there sometime, it's much closer to your work.” Harry popping his dimples out.  
  
“Of course Daddy,  I wanna see your place and have sex  in your bed, in your bathroom, your kitchen floor, on your couch.” Louis teasingly biting his lips.  
  
“Your mouth is filthy, My little princess. love how you talk dirty to Daddy.” Harry gently slapping Louis’ ass cheeks.  
  
“When will be your next shoot Daddy?  Wanna be there and watch my Daddy on an action?” Louis now spreading his every leg into Harry’s side. grinding his cock into Harry’s cock.  
  
“Greedy Princess, No update from barbs baby… But just one photo shoot and were out on your parking block, but  of course, I’ll stay behind because I’m already chained to you.” Louis kisses Harry’s lips and nudges the plates away from them, Harry looks at Louis in his lustful eyes, getting the idea what Louis wants.

“Now that we are official, make love to me my boyfriend, Make love to me on this table, take me.” Louis now spreading his legs on top of the table.

Harry couldn’t deprive Louis request, especially now that he is Daddy’s little princess.  
  
Harry removed his robe, his cock is fully hard. He removes Louis Jumper, he uses his teeth in removing Louis boxers, He slowly touch Louis cock and now leaking on a precome, he gently put his mouth and lick the slit of Louis cock, He tastes sweet, Harry continues sucking Louis cock and Louis grabs Harry’s Hair, he pulls it gently, Harry released a low moan,  Louis pull Harry’s hair again with much force, Harry released much louder moan.  
  
“Fuck,  Daddy that’s your kinks,  Okay I’ll be your submissive...I’ll be your fucking slave Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls. Comment and kudos are always welcome...Loads of love... Larry is real


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I know...this is a big step in our relationship but we’re not an ordinary couple. We have different needs and I want to work things out between us, how much step, might take us. I’m willing to take it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He loves... I know I'm still not close to greatness but please give my story a chance... Love, at first sight, is happening and it's true... Still not yet perfect but I'm trying... Last chapter coming up... True love exists and there's forever because LARRY IS REAL
> 
> Please listen to I LOVE YOU my inspiration song in this chapter and oh my love of John Lennon.

                      
  
“Daddy, I’m begging you I need you.”  
  
Harry continues to sucked and licked Louis neck, tracing his tongue till he reached Louis’ nipple, circling and nipping it gently.

“You like this, my little princess?  Are you good for daddy?” Louis nods and whimpering in pleasure.

Harry continued to trace Louis body using his tongue, sucking and blowing Louis soft skin, goosebumps formed down his arms and legs.  
  
“You look good down here, princess…” Harry teasingly comment to Louis.  
  
“You too love… please daddy…” Louis whimpering.  
  
Harry bit Louis inner thigh and blowing some kisses.  
  
“Daddy stop teasing me just do it” Louis on his demanding voice. Harry is now obeying Louis’ demand and give in.  
  
“Okay princess,  I will... you’ll scream my name and beg for more.” Harry slowly licking Louis’ hole and deepen his tongue into Louis entrance.  
  
“Ah-Ha-Harry” Louis’ body beginning to shake a little. His hands and Harry’s hand met, intertwining.  
  
“Princess, suck” he ordered. Louis opened his mouth took in Harry’s fingers. Licking and spitting his saliva into Harry’s fingers, Harry lips gaped as a low moan and continue licking Louis’ hole, Louis bobbed his head a bit, taking Harry’s long thick fingers in properly.  
  
Harry removes his fingers into Louis' mouth and gently insert one finger inside Louis tight hole, “Need more Daddy, please”  
  
“I’m opening you up properly princess,  so eager.” Harry insert another finger, followed another. Louis moan loudly,  Harry knew he hit Louis sweet spot.  
  
“That’s it, Daddy… Please don’t stop.” Harry continued to thrust his fingers in and out, opening Louis properly.  
  
“Daddy I’m ready.” Louis eagerly moving his waist.  
  
“I know Princess.” Harry removed his fingers and gently insert his hard cock into Louis’ hole,  he started to thrust in and out.  
  
“HARDER” Louis protested. Harry gave him harder.  
  
“Is this want you to want Princess, My Horny Princess.” skin slapping against one another. Louis walls tightened, He was at his climax and he knew he wouldn’t last long.  
  
“Harry-harry I’m going to come,” Louis said out loud, hoping Harry got the message with his loud moans. Nodding his head, Harry hit Louis’ prostate once more before coming inside him. Panting heavily he pulled out of Louis.  
  
“Princess, that was great” He breathed, barely able to catch his own breath. Louis nodded his head, taking his hand and placing it on Harry’s cheeks.  
  
“We are really made for each other." Harry carried Louis in their bed, hanging like a koala bear.  Tired and asleep.  
  
“Okay, Princess I’ll clean you up and our mess in the kitchen, rest now... you have an early meeting tomorrow.” Harry kiss Louis temple and proceed to the kitchen.  
  
Louis lay his body properly under the duvet and closed his eyes. Harry joined him afterward and snuggled to Louis.  
  
  
**********  
  
Harry wakes up from the gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
“Daddy, I’m leaving, I’ll be home before you know it, Stay and sleep some more, I’ll call you when I got there. Okay?” pressing another kiss in Harry's cheeks.  
  
“Okay Darling,  are sure you don’t want some breakfast, I can make you some..pan-?” Louis just shakes his head.

“No, the love I’m Okay but thank you for being sweet, Bye Daddy.” Harry stay and snooze some more.  
  
*********  
  
Louis arrives at the building on time. He texted Harry. Louis changed H name to Daddy on his phone.  
  
**Louis:** Good morning...Daddy, I just arrived here and thank god, I beat the traffic...Yey!!! Got time to buy tea on my way here...hope you're having breakfast :* left me some pancakes if your making. Love you xxx  
  
**Harry:** L (My Princess)  
Good Morning too… Good to know you in time… Yes, Princess, I’m having breakfast, you got a nice collection of teas. Okay, I’ll make some pancakes only for my sweet cheeks princess… Miss, you :* Love you too XxxX  
  
Louis entered the Office, A middle-aged lady assist him in the conference room. Ronald the Director, already expecting his arrival. warmly greets him and introduced him to the Producer, Production Staff, and the other casts. All smiling to him, he just nods and smiles in return. Pleased with a warmed gesture he received. He asked Ronald if they can talk in private.  
  
They went to Ronald Office. It was a simple office with many scripts lined up and filed on the table,  they seated in front of each other.  
  
“I didn’t expect this. I thought we will still have to discuss this. Ronald, I still have a job at the Uni and meeting all of them really shocked me.”  
  
“Louis, I need you to do this… No one is fit for the role. I worked with you countless time,  I know you can deliver and give justice to this role.”  
  
Ronald hand over the contract, script, and calendar.  
  
“Please Louis thinks about it first, I’m sorry if I assumed that you accepted the project already. Don’t turn this down, I know you want to challenge yourself and act again, this is a great play.” Louis shakes Ronald's hands and bids farewell to the staff and cast.  
  
**********  
  
Lunch Time, Louis arrived at the Unit tired from the long drive, still feeling sore from last night.  
  
“Daddy,  I’m home!” Louis calling Harry once the lift door open.  
  
“In here, busy as bee… cooking non-stop for my Princess, how's the meeting?” Gently pressed kisses to Louis’ lips. Wet slobbery but sweet and gentle kisses were trailed down his neck.

The heat of Harry's lips on Louis skin makes Louis shivers. He's now staring at Harry, who's wearing Louis shirt and boxers. Louis smiles and liking his view so much.  
  
“Daddy, my shirt is kinda small for you isn't it and my boxer's is squeezing your balls and your cock is peaking, ohhh it's saying Hi, don’t want to be rude, think it deserved proper greetings.” Louis kneeled down in front of Harry, removing Harry's boxer and put Harry's cock into his mouth, sucked and licked, he deepened it more. One, two more thrusts and he was near the end.  
  
“Princess I’m gonna-” hot white sticky come spurted, Louis swallowed everything.  
  
“Louis fuck..feel so good.” Harry panting. “Only for you, Daddy!” putting back Harry's boxer shorts.  
  
**********  
  
They are now eating their lunch in the patio, Louis on Harry's lap, sharing food on the same plate. discussing the meeting happened earlier.    
  
“What is your decision, have you decided?” Harry asking Louis.  
  
“Well, I was surprised at first. You know, I love teaching at the Uni and I thought I’m done with my acting days, and the role is amazing. but to be honest, I’m much worried about the long rehearsals, my schedule will be hectic. Our time with each other may be affected.” Louis looking directly to Harry.  
  
“Princess, I know our relationship is still new. but I know we can make some arrangements, I mean for us to meet half way and if we want this to work, we will make it happen, I know we will. Harry kissing Louis' lips. Louis just nods and silently praying that Harry’s right.  
  
**********  
  
Louis takes a temporary leave of absence to the Uni, They support Louis' decision, accepting the play in Broadway. The Dean of his department and his Colleagues are all very proud of him. Even offered him a promotion to be head of the Drama Dept. Or just take his position back after the play. He can’t decide yet, One at a time. He reckons to himself.  
  
“Daddy, Three more days I’ll be spending more time downtown, busy with my rehearsals, fittings, and reruns… I don’t know if I can even get home. I may be renting or staying in a hotel nearby the theater, I’m scared, Harry. How can we meet? I’ll be busy and You too with upcoming Met Gala?” Louis holding Harry's hand.  
  
“Baby,  I know our schedule will be crazy as fuck, but I have apartment downtown and no one is using it right now we can both stay there, at least I know we still have a common place to stay, what do you think?”  
  
“Are you asking me to move in with you, Daddy?” Louis biting his lips.  
  
“I know...this is a big step in our relationship but we’re not an ordinary couple. We have different needs and I want to work things out between us, how much step, might take us. I’m willing to take it...are you still in princess?” Harry now hugging Louis.  
  
“Hmmm… Do you have any idea what you're dealing daddy, Imagined this… I’m going home just to sleep or sometimes just to take a bath and leave again, sometimes our rehearsals will take ages to finished, not including the fittings and so on. I might be always grumpy, tired and sleeping in short useless. Are you still willing to be with me and live with me, want to be honest with you and not to sugar coat things, because this is a really big step and I don’t want to make mistakes.”  Louis squeezing Harry tightly.  
  
“Princess… If we want this to work… there are ways and we will find the right ways. but if you're not up for it… there are also millions of excuses and I know… We can do this… because you're all I need baby… I love you...My princess…So?”  
  
“Okay… Daddy…  I know, In my heart of heart...I only choose you… you're all I need Daddy, I love you…” Harry lift Louis in the air and kiss him torridly.  
  
“Yey… We are Moving in!!!  We will be Home.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to hear from you... Kudos are always welcome and appreciated... Loads of love


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying in a Relationship is hard work but when you found the right person... and staying in love is not impossible.
> 
> Home is where your love is, you will never be complete till you found half of your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic. And I'm glad that somehow I've finished it... I lost track and somehow lost my motivation but I hold on. This might be not the best out there but at least I've tried... And finished it... 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I'm thankful because I believed in love. I believed that Larry is real... Love is love and Love wins...

                       

[Home](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6Y-kZ9wSJAI)

Louis is still busy packing his things, though he only packed essential things and will leave most of his stuff, leaving downtown is just a temporary thing. But living with Harry makes it special. Harry arrived with tote bags, he made a quick trip to an organic store near his apartment.

“Are you ready to move love?” Harry asked Louis still busy filling his luggage.

Harry now removes his coat and hang it on a coat rack and put his tote bags on the counter and kiss Louis. He bought organic pesto leaves, pasta noodles, and some vegetables for their dinner.

“Not yet Love… guess, one more day I will be done, so what are we having?” Louis looking at the counter.

“Pesto pasta and garden fresh salad, you’ve eaten too much junk food and fast foods from quite some time my princess, time to eat healthily.” Harry teasingly smirked to Louis.

Harry continue preparing his dish, then Harry’s phone kept on ringing, He went to his coat pocket and look at the screen, Barbara is calling him.

 _“Hello B, what’s up?”_ Harry replied and proceed in the kitchen again to continue his preparations.

_“H, I already got the schedule with your photo shoot, I booked it tomorrow, your schedule is clear. So, I just want to clarify it to you. We can’t schedule it next month your calendar is already full. Same time.”_

_“B, I will just check my boy- uhhmm, schedule and I let you know ASAP.”_ Harry biting his lips, thinking he accidentally slip his tongue.

 _“Okay H, I’ll be waiting then.”_ Harry put down his phone and called out Louis.

“Princess, can you come over here?”Louis went towards Harry and embrace him tightly.

“Why do you miss me, love?” Louis patting kisses into Harry’s soft cheeks.

“Yes, always missing you princess but I called you out because I will have my photo shoot tomorrow and you told me before that you wanted to watch, and Baby I’ll be needing your parking space again for our standby area.” Harry still busy cooking.

“Ooh, that’s nice...want to see my Daddy in action, I’ll swing around but I don’t want to be a bother to you, Daddy.”

“Baby you won’t…help me with the table love, I’m already done with this.”  Harry putting the pasta in a clear plate together with the grill vegetables, He texted Barbara.

 **Harry:** Hey B, I’m okay for tomorrow, I got a plus one. Thanks, x H

 **B:** Okay H, Do I know whose the plus one? I’ve heard some paparazzi lurking around the area. Do I have to get additional bodyguards? you know your contract is already done. Two more months so, be a good boy then. X B

 **Harry:** I guess… Paul is enough and you know I’m always a good boy… (: x H

Barbara didn’t reply anymore, Harry proceed at the table and put the pasta and grill vegetables, Louis doesn’t look excited with the food but it was cooked by Harry. So, he acts enthusiastic as possible, Harry served him pesto pasta and some grill side vegetables.

To Louis’ surprised it was really tasty and not so bad it’s delicious in fact. Harry is just gazing at him.

“Do you like it?” Louis nod and smiling to Harry and kiss Harry’s hand

“Thank you, Daddy, for cooking for me, you know I’m not used to this.” Harry fixed Louis fringe.

“No biggie princess, I’m just fulfilling my promise.

“Love, can we go to my apartment? Don’t want to call my driver and get my car, just want to get stuff for my shoot tomorrow, since you’ve never seen it and we are living in my other apartment downtown. You have to experience the Chateau Des Style.”  

Harry now putting the plates in the dishwasher.

“Okay Daddy, want to mark my territory too.” Louis now giggling.

It was kinda gloomy night, Harry lives in too much greenery part of the east side London, He really chose this location because of the scenery and it is near the park and the peaceful vibe.

They arrived at Harry’s apartment and Louis was flustered with the beautiful park he sees, He looks at Harry with wide eyes, looking shocked and awed.

“ I Know…” Harry replied.

“Daddy you got a nice place...this is totally different from my flat, couldn’t believe you choose to stay in my house, you have a nice garden and a park with a man-made swamp.” Louis still mesmerized with his surroundings.

“Of course princess… because you're there and it is enough.”

They get inside Harry’s apartment, it has 2 floors, everything is white, fluffy couch and lots of pillows, he got a live plant inside the house that makes Louis gasped in silent, it has an automatic fireplace and Harry turned it on.

“I’ll tour you in the house, so this is my home for quite 10 years and 3months, 6 days” Harry linking his hands to Louis.

“Why so precise?” Louis asks Harry.

“Because now you're my home and my home is where you are my princess…” Louis kissed Harry torridly and jump at Harry’s back and he just stayed there for the rest of the tour.

the living room and the dining area is connected while the kitchen is in the far end left of the room, separating it with white swing door, Harry got an amazing kitchen, white granite floor, and marble kitchen tops, he got all kinds of appliances needed for cooking and a two-door refrigerator.

Louis saw the rainbow mug that he also has.

“ohh, I need to bring this one. See this is the first floor, Do you want to see the second floor?” Harry still carrying Louis on his back, Louis stole some kisses in Harry’s neck and giving him some love bites.

They went upstairs white metal staircase and wooden floor, it has Three rooms and 2 baths, it has a long hallway, lots of black and white photos hanging on the wall he sees one selfie photo of them in black and white too.

The first room is the guest room, white wooden princess bed with a white lace curtain hanging on the bed, white comforters and linen, side table and a lamp.

The second room is a walk-in closet with white cabinets accordingly arranged by colors, Louis was just amazed by how white and organized Harry is.

“Now we are entering my wonderful room and No one ever saw my room, you are the first my princess.”

They open the white door and there’s a king size white wooden bed with drapes of white lace curtain beautifully hanged on the bed frames, white comforters, and lots of pillow with a black and white photo of Harry’s naked body on the center of the bed. The room of Harry is facing the park it has a huge two-way window to see the full view. Harry put down Louis on the bed.

“Ohh, this park is really something...and your bed is bouncy…” Louis teasingly flirting with Harry.

“Yes it is and I would like you to experience the wonders of this bed.” Harry flirts back.

Harry undress Louis, There was a very prominent bulge in Louis’ boxers, but Harry wasn’t going to touch him there just yet. He tugged on the underwear and Louis lifted his hips so he could pull them off, releasing his thick cock. Harry put the leg of Louis onto his shoulder and then ducked down, hot breath flowing over Louis’ leaking cock.

He kissed the base of Louis’ cock before moving down lower and lifting his hips up a little more. Harry spread Louis’ cheeks, Louis breath hitched when a cool air was blown on his hole. He kisses the pink tight hole, nipping slightly at his rim. Louis’ breathing was becoming harsher and his heartbeat sped up while Harry continues to licks and kisses around the area.  
  
One of Louis’ hands went to Harry’s curls, but instead of yanking him away or pushing him closer, the hand just tangled into the hair and stayed put. Harry put his fingers onto Louis’ mouth, Louis sucked it properly and play it with his tongue again.

“Daddy I want you inside of me… I want to feel you...I love you…” Louis panting heavily.

“Okay princess, I’ll get some lube…”

“No, I want you inside me...now…” Louis tangled his legs to Harry’s waist.

“So, eager Baby…”

Harry couldn’t get his lube, He used his wet fingers that previously sucked by Louis, He used his other hand to spread Louis’ butt cheeks again, and goes down and wet it some more using his tongue circling the pink hole, Louis moans loudly, Harry gently insert his finger and tongue onto Louis’ tight hole,then he adds another finger, He pulled Harry up, for them to kiss, They kissed tenderly.

“Daddy, I’m ready...I want your cock now.”

Harry remove his fingers and gently insert his cock, Louis’ felt the sting sensation for lacking lube but he sucked it up and relaxed, Harry continues to push further slowly till he bottomed out.

“Are you okay Love?” Harry asked Louis and he just nods.

They’re moving in synchronized motion as if it was being rehearsed, Harry kisses his temple and squeezes Louis’ hips.

“You did so well. So good for me.” Harry bites at his collarbone, sucking a long bruise there, making Louis shiver. He feels heat pool in his stomach, can feel his own cock blurt a bit of precome.

“Wanna ride me, princess?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” he’s rolling hips earnestly now, back and forth, Fuck, Harry’s so big, and it drives him absolutely insane.  
  
“Ride me as long as you want, you know you already have me,” Harry says, and lays back against the headboard and biting his lips.

Louis takes Harry’s free hand on his hip between his own, tangles their fingers together as he leans forward to nestle into Harry’s neck, kissing and sucking, leaving some marks and just lets himself go.

He takes it all, moving his hips in a way that he knows will nudge the head of Harry’s cock right against his prostate, Harry just barely moves his hips at all.  
  
“God, you’re so beautiful, princess.” Harry breathes as he bites his lip.

“ I love you, baby, yeah, take it, love your tight little body. So desperate for it.”

“Ohh Daddy, love you too,” Louis replies, words slurred into Harry’s ears breathing and panting heavily.

“Think you can come just like this? Just feel me inside you?”

“I’ll try Daddy...I’ll is your good baby.”  
  
“I’ll take care of you baby, I’ve got you,” Harry says sweetly, He hold Louis’ hip. He sits them back up, steadying them both.

“I Know you can because you’re good baby Lou, gonna fuck you so good now, yeah? Don’t touch, baby, wanna have you come from just my cock.”  
  
Harry wastes no time draws Louis in closer and thrusts up into him fast and hard, slamming their hips together loudly. Louis feels the warmth in his stomach expand, shooting down his limbs with enough pleasure. Harry’s whispering filthy things in his ear.

“You’re so beautiful, so tight…

"I can’t wait to watch you… My favorite Actor fuck, look so good, taking me so well.” pushing him closer and closer towards his orgasm. Louis’s trying to meet Harry’s movements every time, and when they finally do, it’s better than anything.  
  
Harry feel that Louis is nearly coming, in the fluttering of his hole, breathing heavily. He holds Louis’ jaw and brings them together in a biting, rough kiss, swirling of tongues.  
  
“Daddy I’m coming,” Louis manages between their lips when he has to seal the kiss to breathe. His hips are chasing Harry’s cock mindlessly, always wanting for more.  
  
“I Love you so much princess,” Harry grunts, his hips driving up so hard that Louis can feel it down to his toes.

“Now baby, come for me. So tight for me, princess. I’ve got you, you’re mine.”

Harry’s cock hit Louis’ sweet spot aimlessly and Louis’ cock is throbbing, aching to be touched but not needing to be as he feels the sensation flush through his whole body. He spurts all over his tummy and Harry’s thighs, falling forward into Harry’s chest as he continues to ride him through the aftershocks.

“You’re so good for me Princess, so good.” Harry kissing Louis’ neck and lips.  
  
Harry isn’t far behind, grunting harshly as he fucks himself up into Louis hole. Louis feels him tense as he holds himself deep inside, coming and filling Louis up. Even more, than reaching his actual orgasm, Louis has always loved this the most, feeling Harry still hard inside of him, and having him come and make him feel so full.

“I feel so full Daddy…” as they lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

“I love you… I love making you mine, only be full for me .” as Harry keeps caressing his hair.

They’ve cleaned each other and Louis still on the bed, while Harry gets his stuff from the other room.

“Princess, I’m done…” Harry whispering into Louis' ears, now half asleep.

“Ohh, Okay...your bed is so comfy...when we got back from our work, downtown. do you think it’s better to live here, than in my flat? I really feel you here, it has a homey vibe and I really love the park, I want to stay here.”

“Glad you like it here princess, I told you...wherever you are that’s my home. So, If we choose to stay here then so be it. We can have many houses you like, as long as I have you in it.” Harry kissed Louis intensely.

**********

Photoshoot day, the bus is already parked outside the building. Harry just went down the building and some paparazzi took a photo of him, Barbara is confused not seeing Harry’s driver.

“How do you get here H?”

Before Harry could answer Barbara, Louis suddenly appeared behind him.

“Dad--uhhh Harry, You forgot this,” Giving his other bag and sweater.

“Thank you, Love, B, You know Louis right? well, he's my boyfriend, his my plus one. He lives on that flat and I’m currently staying there too. Princess, B is on my team for the longest time so, you don’t need to pretend around her, let's get inside the bus it’s getting cold." He waves from some fans and assists Louis getting inside the bus.

The bus is spacious, it has a makeup room and a large a couch and racks of clothes that Harry will be using for today shoot. Louis is been introduced by Harry’s team as his boyfriend, to Lou her makeup artist and Hilda his stylist, they’ve been with Harry since he was still starting.

“Glad to meet you, finally heard so much about you.” Lou hugs Louis, Louis looks into Harry and He just smiles.

There’s still a lot of things to prepare so Louis doesn’t like to hold Harry from it, He asked Harry if he can just text him if the shoot will be starting, he will stay upstairs and fixed some of his stuff, Harry agree on it, He kissed Louis on his lips and Louis shyly excused himself.

The paparazzi caught him getting the down the bus, some just taking photos and some call his name and yelling

“ Louis Tomlinson, is Harry Styles your new beau?” He just went inside the building and some Paparazzi trying to get inside but Jeffrey didn’t allow it.

He texted Harry while pouting on the sofa.

 **Louis:** Daddy, I guess this is not the right time for me to watch your shoot, there’s so many Paparazzi and one even asked me if you’re my new Beau?, You know that I’m openly out, but you are not. Hope you understand… I love you so much xxx

Harry replied immediately.

 **Harry:** Sorry Princess… I’ll be finished in no time… hope they’re not too aggressive on you… I’ll handle this okay… I love you more xxxxx

The photoshoot is done and Louis is browsing his iPad from some entertainment news and looking if there's a photo of him and not to his surprise, TMZ got the photos and a caption Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s new beau? Seen in the area and leaving Harry’s Bus.

“Fuck...Fuck…” Louis angrily put the iPad on the couch.

“What’s the problem princess?” Harry entering the flat. 

“I never thought that this would be a big deal… I’m not that popular but you are… how can I be so naive.”Louis now hugging Harry on the couch.

“You don’t like to be associated with my love?” Harry holding Louis’ chin and looking directly into Louis' eyes.

“You know that’s not the reason...I just don’t like you to deal with any problem with me and your contract is still not yet done.” Louis sighed.

“You're so sweet, love… but let my team handle it, they told me that it’s a good spin, In Fact, it can be a good transition for me and good publicity too. So, nothing to be upset. okay?” Louis Just nod.  

***********

**Two months later**

Louis and Harry now living downtown London, the news about them didn’t subside and they never admit nor deny it. As time past by paparazzi are now used to see them together, they’re still not showing affection in the public then Harry received a phone call from Barbara.

“Harry, It’s time. Just like what we talked before, You pick up Louis to his rehearsal and kissed him on the lips, be touchy as possible and the paparazzi will just snap photos. Okay?”

“Okay B, I’m excited and scared...what if the public didn’t accept me.” Harry looking at Louis just smiling.

“It’s been two months H, since the Louis incident and this is not new, they are just waiting for confirmation. Now you can finally be free. Don't you like that?”

“I do… and I know this is for the better...finally I can take Louis wherever I wanna go. Okay, thanks, B.”  

Harry put down the phone and talked to Louis, holding his hands.

“Princess, I’ll fetch you later at your rehearsal and there will be some paparazzi that will take our photo being sweet and all, are you still in?”

“Of course...so, let’s give them a show.” Louis laughs at Harry and embracing him tightly.

**********

**Showtime**

Harry is waiting at the lobby, He saw Louis walking down the stairs, looking tired. So, he gets Louis’ bag and hug him tightly and kissed him on his lips. Louis saw some paparazzi outside the building snapping their cameras. Louis grabs Harry’s cheeks and hold it firmly and kissedHarry’s lips torridly and they both laughed exiting the building.

“You really made a show there love…”

“I’m an actor, I won’t give you half baked acting, and kissing you is my favorite thing to do.”

*********

**Morning after**

The news breakout, News in the tabloid, entertainment gossip channel, online gossip channel. Different Headlines on each platform.

“Confirmed: Harry Styles is Out and Proud.”

“Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles for real?”

They even have ship name “Larry Stylinson is real.”

“Love is in the air Harry and Louis caught snogging.”

Most of the tweets from the fans are all positive, some are heartbroken and lots of crying emoji but all in all its positive news.

“Baby we are out, We can now travel the world.”

Harry lifts Louis highed as possible and Louis tangle his feet into Harry's hips like a koala.

 

**********

**One Year Later**

Time really flies, Louis is done with his play and they still live together and moved immediately to Harry’s place, He continued to work in the Uni as Head of Drama Department.

Harry's house is very close in the University, that’s why He’s not using his car regularly, though Harry used it more often now because he needs to travel downtown for his gigs and photo shoot projects.

They seldom fight and when they do it’s very petty. They’ve fought about whose turn to water the plant, who will do the laundry and who’ll be doing the grocery. They are both domestic with each other and they both love being together, they are still affectionate with one another and they never sleep angry with each other.

Before Christmas Louis is busy producing a play at the Uni. And He went home late, feeling confused because he knows Harry doesn’t have any work till next week. Their home is dark and he was calling Harry but no one answers.

He received a text from Harry.

 **Harry (Daddy):** Princess, please warm up and come to the park...I’ll be there waiting. I love you xxxx

He wears his cashmere sweater and walks on the white pebble pathway, he loves this park.

The first time he set foot on Harry’s house and saw this majestic view, he knows, he found his Home.

This park takes his breath away especially during night time, he was surprised now that there are so many Christmas lights and candles spreading the park then there’s Harry standing in front of a white bench holding a long stem sunflower, smiling widely.

“What took you so long Princess?” He gave the sunflower to Louis and kissed his lips gently.

“I was mesmerized with all of this…” Louis still shocked and confused.

Louis looking at the white bench and read the engraved words.

“I found my forever home with you...Will you marry me?” and Harry now kneeling in front of him, holding a platinum ring bond.

Louis now crying and holding his breath and nod.

“ YES! You are my forever too Daddy.” he holds Harry’s hand and kisses him tenderly. Harry put the ring on into Louis’ finger and assist Louis to seat on the bench. they are now facing the beautiful view of the garden, as they continue to kiss each other and savor the moment, it’s the start of their journey to forever.

  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this... And sharing my thoughts...loads of love comments and kudos are always welcome...love is love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1...next chapter will be much longer and full of sexual tension..please don't forget to comments and kudos is welcome... Hope to hear from you!!! Love you loads!!!


End file.
